


Never

by asocialconstruct



Series: Appearances [3]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, feelings are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel needs some time to think.  Drabbly followup to Appearances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sacha couldn't take it anymore, Abel just sitting there silent across the table, wine glasses and plates and too much else between them.  "Well?" he said finally.

Abel stared down at the little open box in his hand, lips pressed together and his eyes big.  "I, um, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes.  What the hell else is there to say?"  Sacha knew exactly what else there was for Abel to say, his knee starting to shake under the table with the tension of waiting for Abel to say anything.

But Abel just frowned down at it, the muscles of his jaw tense.  "Can I--can I think about it?" he said quietly, not looking at Sacha.

"What the fuck is there to think about?" Sacha demanded, wishing he could just grab the box from Abel, but there was no taking it back now, not with the look on Abel's face.

"I just didn't think you were serious about Dubuque.  I need to think about it," Abel said. Still wouldn't look up.

"What do you have to think about?  Do you want to or not?"

"Cain, I just need time to think," Abel said, blushing.  He closed the box delicately, cupping it in his hands like it was a little bird that would fly away.  "It's different for you, but I haven't been with anyone else and I want to make sure I want to do this.  If you're asking, then you have to wait for an answer.  It's not like the beginning."

Sacha took a couple of deep breaths, not sure what to do.  Not sure what to say.  He'd never have brought it up if he'd thought this was how it was going to go.  Never would have spent the last few months trying to plan this out and make it perfect.

He reached across the table and took the box from Abel, their fingers brushing.  Never would have thought something so important would be so light and so small.

Abel just sucked his lip as Sacha opened it and took out one of the two gold bands.  His father's.  Left his mother's in the box and closed it, setting it on the table as carefully as he could so Abel wouldn't see his hand shake, and grabbed his coat as he left Abel there to think about it.

He got all the way back to his place before he realized he'd slipped the ring on, spinning it around and around his finger.  He sat on the edge of the narrow bed alone and wished he'd never asked his sister to send him the rings.  She'd always refused to hawk them, even when there was no money, even when there was no groceries, and he'd never understood why.  

 _You'll want them some day,_ she'd said, and he'd never thought so until he did.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cain, it's Abel.  I just--um, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the weekend here.  Or if--um.  I thought we should talk about, um, you know.  If you still want.  To talk about it, I mean.  Um.  Anyway.  Call me._

* * *

_Cain, if you don't want to talk, just--just let me know if you want the, um--the box back.  I still want to talk about it, if you do, I just--I just needed some time to think._

* * *

_Cain, Deimos called here looking for you.  Your sister said she hasn't heard from you in weeks.  At least call someone so we know you're okay, even if you don't want to talk.  I can give the box to Deimos if you don't want to see me.  Just--let someone know you're alright._

* * *

_  
_"What do you want?" Cain asked, standing in the door, looking half asleep.  It was barely past dinner, Ethan couldn't have woken him up.  His hair was wet, he looked exhausted, and he leaned against the doorframe with the door only half open between them.

Ethan fidgeted with the box in his pocket, too heavy for how small it was.  "Can I come in?"  Cain just looked at him, one hand on the door and one hand on the frame, and Ethan realized Cain was wearing the other ring.  "Did you get my messages?"

"Yeah," Cain said, turning away into the apartment.  Ethan followed him in.  "Natasha said you called her a couple of times."

"I was worried about you."

Cain didn't say anything to that, just sat on the edge of the bed with his hands clasped between his knees, looking down at them.  Ethan closed the door quietly behind him, not sure if he could go to Cain.  The apartment was still neat and blank, like Cain had never really lived here, only stayed once in a while.  

"What do you want, Abel?" he said after a while, looking down at the floor between his feet.

Ethan sucked his lip, thinking.  Fiddled with the box in his pocket, trying to ignore the way Cain covered his ring with his other hand.  Wasn't sure if Cain was trying to hide it intentionally or not.

He hadn't really planned this part out, had only thought so far as getting to Cain's door and making sure he was alright.  He'd thought Cain would push them the rest of the way if he showed up, but Cain just sat there waiting.

Ethan sat on the edge of the bed next to him, taking the little box out of his pocket.  He could feel Cain tense up, watching him, both of them holding their breath as Ethan held it in his fingertips for a minute.  He thought he could feel Cain shiver, but tried not to think about it.  The room was cold, Cain was tired, that was all.  Ethan opened the little box and took out the other gold band.

He slipped it on, a little loose.  He'd have to get it sized if he was going to wear it every day.  Cain sat there tense, his knuckles going white as he twisted his hands against each other.  Ethan lay his hand over Cain's and waited for Cain to look at him before leaning in to kiss him.


End file.
